It Was Bound To Happen
by HappyLeifEricsonDay
Summary: When Sam gets Danny to spill the beans about a secret wish, the results are far better than he could have imagined. Very NSFW.


Posted this on tumblr already, figured I'd post it here because well why not

According to becca: "THE NSFWiest OF ALL NSFW" fics

(And alternatively titled: Fifty Shades of Green.) I would've named it that if I didnt hate Fifty Shades of Gray so much lol. No seriously though, this fic is intense. Don't say I didnt warn you.

* * *

**It Was Bound To Happen**

x - x - x

"Oh come on, Danny," Sam had said to him in the dark bedroom a few days prior, leering down through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm serious…" he'd mumbled back. He was always too stricken when she got that jungle-cat look on her face to articulate properly. He tried to lean up to kiss her but she pushed him back down.

"You're so full of shit," she'd sneered. "There isn't a man alive who doesn't have _some_ kind of sexual fantasy!" She chewed her lip, contemplating him with one hand resting on her hip. "We've done like everything _I've_ ever suggested, but you won't even tell me one thing?_"_

Danny grumbled incomprehensibly, attempting to retrieve his nosy girlfriend back down to his level. Sam wasn't having it.

"What, is it embarrassing?" She playfully pressed her finger up to the tip of his nose, squashing it. "I thought we were out of the whole 'self-conscious' stage."

"Nnnn.. s'not that…" he whined. He twitched his nose to shake off her finger. He was beginning to get nervous. This was innocent interrogation but it was bordering on argument and if there was one thing Danny knew about Sam it was 'don't start an argument you aren't willing to lose.'

Sam grabbed his wrists, halting his hands' progress up the sides of her cold stomach. "Okay then. What is it?" Yep, there it was. Her gaze was suddenly icy, her wry smile more a warning than an invitation. Danny sighed.

"It's just that, well, I don't think you'd like it."

He _knew _she wouldn't like it. Sam had proven to be pretty much a try-anything kind of girl, but this.. no way. She'd always hated mind control more than anything else, especially when used on her. When the Undergrowth thing had happened, Danny had been more terrified of losing her than anything else. But later on, when she was safe, and everyone was safe.. was it his fault that she'd looked so _god damn sexy _clad in nothing but vines? Was it his fault he couldn't forget about it?

Sam, with both hands flat on her bare wide hips, had then hit Danny with her smuggest look. "Danny… you never know what a girl is willing to try until you _ask her."_

_Oh how right she was._

If his life was a cartoon, this was the part where his heart would be beating out of his chest, his eyes bugging out, tiny red hearts fluttering about his head. "Does this look right?" Sam asked him from the bathroom doorway days later, tugging awkwardly at the bottom hem of the green leafy dress that was barely there and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Long green ribbons of flowing satin fabric, wrapped around her shoulders and down her arms, trailed lightly to the floor like so many vines. In a fleeting window of clarity, he could plainly see the carefully guarded self-consciousness poking through her facade of confidence.

So unnecessary.

And he was _so glad_ she had made him tell her.

"Hell fuckin' yeah it looks right!" He'd crossed the room before she even had time to break into laughter at his slaphappy grin.

But she broke away from his kiss far more quickly than he'd have liked. "Good," she said. "Because this outfit took me _days _to put together."

He wondered distantly why it could have taken so long, but he didn't dwell on that thought long. Danny pulled back, keeping his arms about her slender waist, and raked his eyes slowly down her body, drinking it in. Ohhhh, man. He'd had wet dreams that began something like this. He bit his lip in anticipation and Sam, seeing that, stood up on her toes to kiss him again. Danny groaned openly. He stepped backwards, hauling her along by the waist, the mental image of Sam's luscious four-post canopied bed somewhere behind them beckoning him.

But Sam dug her feet into the carpet, halting their progress.

Danny grinned at her lazily, spying the predatory look on her face. God how he loved that look. It meant things were about to get interesting. In what way, he was never sure.

So he stopped trying to drag her to the bed, and instead dragged his hands up her sides, loving the way this green dress fit her curves, moving up to her breasts, leaning downward, thinking to kiss them – but Sam grabbed tight onto his wrists and pried them away. He met her eyes questioningly, but she just kept smiling, that mischievous twinkle in her eye. Her smiled only widened as she took the forest green ribbons draped from her wrists and wrapped them once, twice, three times around Danny's wrists. By the time Danny even realized what she was doing she was grinning smugly at him, like the Cheshire Cat after uttering a particularly incomprehensible riddle.

He tested her, trying to reach up toward her chest again, but she held his arms to his sides, gripping the ribbons in her hands tightly. She shook her head.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be," Danny said as casually as he could manage, while inside his heart was palpitating dangerously. He hoped he wouldn't have to go to the hospital for having a heart attack. That would be embarrassing.

"Yeah, this is how it's gonna be, baby." She cocked her head to the side, and Danny's stomach flipped over.

_This_ was new. They'd… never gone down this road before. Who was he kidding, he'd always kind of _hoped, _but he'd always been too shy to bring it up –

He tried to laugh cockily, but instead it came out shaky. However, he tried to keep up the charade of confidence. "Nice try, Sam, but you know I could always escape in like 1.5 seconds." To demonstrate, he tapped into the cold spot in the center of his skull and transformed, flooding the dim room with blinding white light for a moment. He flashed her his cockiest, most arrogant _Danny Phantom, Town Superhero_ grin before turning himself intangible.

But Sam just cocked her head further to the side, blinking up at him with feigned innocence.

Danny fell back into visibility, his wrists still very much entwined in her pseudo-vines. "Hey, what gives?" Why couldn't he phase free?

"Danny, when I said I would try it.. I _really_ _meant_ I would try it." She stepped away, pulling his faintly glowing arms forward, wrapping more of the ribbon about both of them, locking them together. Danny's throat went dry.

"I don't.."

"I mean… it wasn't _just_ the _outfit_ right? That turned you on?"

"I. Uh. I." Sometimes he forgot just how see-through he was to Sam. Nobody read him as easily as she did. The woman was a fucking mind reader.

"The safe word is… I dunno. It's _beware_, okay?"

"Uhh… safe word?" he repeated dumbly. They'd never used a safe word before, although they'd never really needed to. And suddenly he was a ball of nerves, as anxious as he'd been the first time they'd ever had sex.

Sam passed the ribbons to her left hand, and her right began to trace up his trapped arm. It almost tickled through the thick fabric of his jumpsuit, but not quite.

He giggled, almost lightheaded. "The safe word is be_wa –?" _he began to say, caught between stunned and amused, but Sam's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Don't say it unless you mean it. Only if you _really _want me to stop okay?" She drew her hand away and he nodded slowly. His mouth had gone dry.

She resumed the path she'd been mapping up his arm. "What was it you said that I said to you?"

"When.. when you were under the influence?" He remembered perfectly well what she had said to him. He'd been completely stricken with grief at the time, terrified of losing his city and his best friend… but when she'd said that, in that luscious and uncharacteristic tone of voice, his heart had almost melted out through his ears.

She ignored him, her finger tracing the edge of his white collar. "Oh yeah, I remember. _Stay and rule with me."_ She looked up at him through long, thick eyelashes. Her dry lips caught on her teeth as she spoke. "So, will you rule with me Danny?"

Danny's jaw flapped as he searched for words. Where normally his cheeks flushed with heat, in ghost form his face felt _freezing_ as ectoplasm rushed there, setting his cheeks on fire. The green glow reflected in Sam's wide purple eyes, and with them shining eerily like that he could almost believe she meant what she said. After a long moment he found his voice. "I'd never have pegged you as into roleplay, Sam."

Sam leaned up like she was about to kiss him, and instead spoke softly against his lips. "Who's Sam?"

"Ohhhh man," he sighed as he leaned into the kiss, but she pulled back again. "Stop torturing me," he demanded, trying to lean toward her again. He wondered how long she was gonna drag this game of hers out. He kind of hoped it was a _long time. _"What did you do to these anyway?" he wriggled against the enigmatic green ribbons, trying to phase away again, but they held him fast. Why couldn't he get out of them? It was just satin… right?

Sam danced away lightly on her bare feet, pulling him along by the wrists. She made almost no sound as she moved across the carpet. "I may have stolen Skulker's ghost net…" she admitted as she pushed him into her computer chair. "And threaded it into the fabric."

Danny couldn't help it. He was so impressed with her ingenuity that for a second he forgot all about being horny. "Wow, you're evil," he accused. He never would have thought of that!

"The evilest." She kicked the chair and it rolled backwards into the foot of the bed. She stepped up onto the edges of the chair and Danny planted his boots flat on the ground, making certain it didn't spin and dislodge her. "So," she purred. She raised his hands high above his head, looping the ribbon over the bedframe near the ceiling where the thick crimson canopy was draped. He sucked in his breath when he realized she was providing him with a full view up her dress, and she had not bothered to wear underwear. "Will you stay and rule with me, Danny Phantom?"

Danny craned his neck to look up at her, ready to retort sarcastically. He was no good at stuff like this. So he was about to fall back on trusty-old-humor… but taking in her dead serious expression, the pending joke died in his throat. Maybe it was the fact that she called him Danny _Phantom_. She never called him that, especially during sex. Maybe it was a lot of things. The way she was looking at him, it sent a flurry of butterflies coursing through him. They'd been dating so long that it had been months and months and months since she'd given him butterflies that badly. For a moment he was so overcome he had to look away, flushed with crippling nervousness he'd forgotten he could feel about her.

But only for a moment.

What he ended up saying to her surprised even himself. Burying the self-consciousness and nerves, he plastered the Superhero Smile back onto his face and said, "I'll _never_ rule with you."

Sam dropped abruptly, slipping her pale, smooth legs onto either side of him, straddling his lap with a startling amount of grace. She held fast to her end of the ribbons as she fell, and Danny hissed when it stretched his arms taut above his head. Be gentle, woman. Unfortunately, having advanced strength and healing abilities meant that nobody EVER went gentle on him. Least of all Sam. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't thoroughly enjoying this, though.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now I get to convince you."

Danny chuckled shakily as Sam wrapped the loose ends of the ribbons back around her arms, completing the little rig. "You'll never convince me." He didn't sound nearly as confident as he _normally _did while bantering at ghostly foes. How was it that his girlfriend in a revealing dress made him more nervous than fifty foot oozing ghosts? The collar fell away from his neck muscles as Sam unzipped the entire top of his jumpsuit without preamble and pressed the palm of her warm, warm hand to his chest. Oh man, was this all actually happening right now?

"I can think of a hundred ways to convince you," she whispered, leaning in close, her hot breath tickling his ear. "And that's just off the top of my head."

"Fuck," Danny whispered, feeling the desperate blush flooding his face again as Sam bit down lightly at the nape of his neck, trailing her fingertips softly down his chest, down his stomach, tracing the crook of his thigh just behind his belt. The older they got, the smaller Sam's hands looked as they rested on his chest. It made him want to grab them, nuzzle his face on them.

"Number one," she said, and kissed his neck. "Number two." She kissed the same spot again, more fervently, pushing her warm tongue through her lips. It was like wet fire on his skin. Danny pressed his own lips together, trying to keep in the heavy sigh that was trying to break free. It came out his nose anyway.

That sound drew Sam up to eye-level, a knowing look on her face. The hand holding all the ribbons reached around the back of his head and latched onto his shaggy hair and she pursed her lips at him. He leaned forward, expecting a kiss, but she forced his head back and planted another one on his neck, on the underside of his jaw. "Three." The sigh finally escaped as she teased him with another slow kiss right in the hollow space where his collar bones met. "Four."

"_God_."

He didn't know how much of this torture he was capable of handling. Her other hand had finally managed to undo the white belt holding up his pants, and now she was freeing it from the belt loops vehemently. "Your god can't help you now, Phantom."

It was a joke she'd normally say. And normally he'd have laughed, but he was_so _beyond laughing at this point. He couldn't reply, instead struggling weakly at the bonds on his wrists. He felt the desperate need to wrap his arms around her, to pull her closer, to force her to stop _teasing _him, to throw her down on the bed, to kiss her back, to hold her…

Now that she was unobstructed by the belt, Sam slid backwards off his lap and skated the zipper further down its track, tantalizingly slow as she dragged it down the inside of his leg, all the way to the where it disappeared inside the top of his boot.

"Five," she whispered, sliding her palm up the inside of his leg, now on his bare skin.

He bit his lip hard, determined not to groan. He knew she was getting an absolute kick out of seeing him react like this, and he was set on hanging onto_some _of his dignity. It was difficult. Her hand was so god damn warm on his inner thigh. His whole body tensed with expectancy, her fingers tracing along his Apollo's belt, the defined V above his groin.

"You're gonna be the death of me," he breathed. She was purposefully keeping her fingers away from the one place he wanted them most, opting to torment him by coming close and then sliding them away.

"Oh no, I won't kill you, Phantom. I want to make you suffer."

She tugged his loosened suit pants to the side of his hip as far as they would go in their current partially unzipped state. "Looks like I'm having some success." He wondered if he'd ever be able to stop blushing. It was an endless source of embarrassment; in ghost form his ectoplasm basically functioned as blood, which meant that if his _cheeks_ were lit up green it was nothing compared to how bright his erection was. It was a testament to her seriousness and acting skills that she didn't even giggle or crack a "glowstick" joke as per usual.

"Six," was all she said, as she dragged her thumb lightly up the entire length.

Danny hissed sharply, and his head fell back.

"Do I have you in the palm of my hand yet?" _Yes, _he thought as the thumb made its way back down_._ Danny saw stars on the inside of his eyelids. "Do I have the great Danny Phantom at my mercy?"

_Yes. _"N – never."

Sam narrowed her eyes and climbed back atop his lap, grabbing at his open collar with her free hand and yanking him suddenly closer. His arms strained at the ribbons above his head. "You're already _at _my mercy, Danny. It's just a matter of time before you give in and join me."

_Okay_, he thought. _Anything you want._ But what he said was: "I – I won't." He gasped. Sam's hand had closed around his dick._ Fuuck._

"What were you saying?" she asked merrily.

"I won't," he repeated weakly. All he wanted to do was whimper and give her whatever she wanted, but he knew what she wanted was to play this game. And, moreover, _he _wanted to play this game. "My real Sam's in there somewhere, still. I'll save her."

A genuine smile touched Sam's lip for a moment, before the coy catlike one took its place again. "Sentimentality will get you nowhere, ghost boy. Your Sam is gone." He twitched against her hand, which was roving up and down with_maddening _slowness. "My thumb was number seven, by the way, Danny. The rest of my fingers are eight through eleven."

"Nnn.."

"Yeah, moan for me," she whispered, and suddenly her tongue was on his chest. God, where was this _coming _from anyway? Like.. they'd tried every_position_ under the sun, but this particular playground in the realm of sexuality was virtually unexplored for the both of them. He'd always had a secret kink for bondage but he'd never have guessed Sam did too. But Sam seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was. And for some reason, the thought that Sam wanted it as much as he did made this whole thing a thousand times hotter than it already was. Her grip tightened, and her tongue made its way make up to his neck. "_Moan _for me, Phantom, and I just might consider letting you go."

He did what any sane guy would do. He moaned for her.

Sam clicked her tongue and shook her head. "You'll have to do better than that," she cooed deviously. Once again she slid off his lap, and his arms began to drop when the ribbon slackened for a moment. "Ah-ah," she scolded, drawing it taut again. "I don't think so."

He didn't even have time to retort, or apologize. Sam was on her knees, muttering the word "twelve" and this time she _was not _going at a vexingly slow pace. She took him in her mouth all at once, regarding him through batting eyelashes, her soft lips grazing the base of his groin. He whimpered pitifully and his neck muscles went slack while his toes curled. His shining white hair hung in front of his eyes. But through the strands he held eye contact, incapable of looking away. Her mouth was hot steam on his glassy skin. There was literally nothing on the planet earth that felt better than a blowjob while he was in ghost form. And Sam knew it, too, because he'd said so each and every time she treated him to one.

Danny's breath hitched every time she moved up quickly, her tongue tracing its way around him in ways sent shudders running all the way down his legs. "_Sam_." Her ribbon hand tugged, and his wrists cried out for mercy. It hurt but only a little, and he couldn't have cared less if he tried. Her free hand pushed into his pants, grabbing his hip for leverage as her head came down again. An outright gasp exploded from him as the sensitive tip brushed against her soft palate and his hips bucked forward on their own volition.

She pulled back, a thin string of saliva trailing from her puffed-out lower lip to his dick, and for the first time in his life the words "spit" and "sexy" came into his head in the same sentence. He whimpered again, and reluctantly swallowed the words '_more, more, please god don't stop.'_ Her thumb brushed that sensitive tip again in a playful way. When he didn't respond, she did it again. And again.

"Oh! _Stop," _he panted. Have _mercy. _She knew not to do that – with all the nerve endings on the head it was simply too much to bear for all the attention to be in that one spot. This was _actual _torture now. His legs twitched, his knees clamped around her torso, and she did not stop. "Sam, I can't – "

"Is it too much for you, Danny?" she asked innocently. She raised her eyebrow, a practicality showing through her farce, silently asking him if he'd like to utter the word _beware. _But that was the farthest thing from his mind. He shook his head ever so slightly, dispelling her unasked question. "But this is only trick number thirteen. I have so many tricks left up my sleeve."

"_Ahh. Ahh ohh." _ She licked the spot tantalizingly, and his dick twitched into her lips. _Stop, stop, stop. _He felt like he was already on the edge, and she'd barely even begun. His nerves were on fire. "Sam!" he gasped, unable to take it. It was reflex; he yanked his arms downward (though he had no idea what he meant to do with them) and in turn yanked the entire set of ribbons. Sam's eyes went wide with surprise as other ends that were still wrapped around her arm acted as a pulley and heaved her upwards, so that she was instantly at eye level with Danny, her chest pressing into this chin.

Whoops. "Uhh.." He hoped he hadn't just hurt her arms. "I didn't mean to do that."

"I'm getting to you, aren't I?"

"No," he defended. He was finally able to break eye contact, now that her breasts were right smack in his face. Oh baby, were they close to his face.

"Admit it, Danny. You _want _to rule with me. Give in," she added, squeezing her biceps against her chest, and he realized with faint amusement that she was flaunting her boobs in his face on purpose. He wondered idly what amazing thing he did in a past life to deserve this.

"I'm the hero," he told her, bravado ringing in his deep voice. "The hero never gives in."

A sudden idea struck him, and he reached his bound hands up and grabbed hold of a higher part of his end of the ribbons, yanking them down further, which in turn pulled Sam up even higher, just high enough so he could grab onto the hem of her dress with his teeth and hang onto it as she went up, baring her breasts completely in one fell swoop. It was probably the smoothest thing he had ever managed to accomplish in this lifetime, and Sam couldn't help but break character and burst out laughing for a moment.

The laughter died immediately into a sigh when Danny's tongue licked at one of her perked nipples. They were both hard as buttons, which meant she was insanely turned on, which was _really hot _considering Danny hadn't so much as touched her yet. She must really be enjoying herself.

"You're overstepping your bounds," she warned icily, leaning just far enough from him that his mouth could no longer reach her.

His lips lusted after her skin futilely. "You're forgetting that I'm Danny Phantom." He breathed a stream of foggy breath purposefully across her skin like mist, and a patch of goosebumps raised up in response. "I fight back."

"There's no point fighting back," she insisted, still keeping just out of his reach. "You'll never win."

A fun idea struck him. "Danny Phantom _always wins._"

Her eyes narrowed as his did, and she had no time to react before he heaved his arms all the way down to his waist, sending her flying upward. He ducked away from her kicking legs, abandoning the swiveling computer chair to fall to the floor with a loud _thud._ Suddenly Sam was the one who was trapped, trying to find her footing at the edge of the bed while Danny stood facing her, and this time he was the one with the leverage. It tasted like victory, and he moved forward to claim a kiss from her.

But she said, "Fine, you wanna fight dirty?" and promptly leapt down from the bed, all her weight falling on the thin ribbons.

"Oh, shit," he said, as the bed frame above them splintered with a sickening crack, and half the vines whipped free, sending Danny falling sideways into the corner post where he smacked the side of his head. "Shit!" _We broke it, we fucking broke her bed, she's gonna be so pissed_ – but Sam didn't so much as bat an eye. She was yanking him back toward her by the collar, and dancing lithely around him in a circle. "What are you – oh." The vines were twined around his waist, cementing his biceps to his sides. Now that just wasn't fair. He'd been distracted! With renewed vigor he struggled, but the fabric held him as securely as ever.

"_You're_ forgetting that I can fight dirty too."

And with that she shoved him backwards and he fell over the end of the bed, flat onto his back. And the bed was _so soft. _The thick down blanket folded around his sides, and Sam loomed down over him. Still desperate to regain some kind of upper hand, he soared backwards, dragging Sam onto the bed by the ribbons until his head collided with the wooden headboard.

"Where are you trying to run, Danny?" she asked sweetly, crawling up between his legs, shoving his body down out of the air forcefully. "There is nowhere to run."

Her stomach slid up his entire body slowly as she moved toward his face, her bare breasts pressing against his chest. "Ohh fuck," he breathed. Now he was positively _aching _with the need to be touched by her, and the want to move his arms from their bindings was now causing him actual physical distress.

"Tell me you want me, Danny." She hovered over him, one hand drifting across his cheek. Urgently he nestled his face closer into it.

"I want you," he rasped quietly, feeling the frosty blush creeping back into his face, down his neck. The sensual heat of her hand was like a fan on the chilled flames raging across his skin. "I want you."

More seductively than he'd considered possible, she moved the ragged hem of her dress up, wrinkling it about her tiny waist, freeing her hips to settle down on his lap. She leaned in and her hot lips brushed against his ear and when other wet lips brushed up against the tip of his throbbing erection he grumbled into her tangled hair piteously.

"Ask me for it," she whispered.

"_Please_," he said without hesitation, and she instantly obliged.

His back arched away from the mattress when he slid inside her, finally, _finally,_after what felt like a hundred years of being teased. She pulled back out painstakingly slow, her fingers clutching at the ribbons twined around his torso. A puppy dog whine whistled through his teeth, pleading with her to stop trying to kill him and just go faster already. He thrust his hips upwards to meet hers, his arms still uselessly attempting to phase their way free so her could hold her, pull her flush against him. All he wanted was the feel of her skin on his hands.

She ground her lush hips into his, moving them slowly in circles until he was panting for breath with the want of more friction. "What, you want me to go faster?"

"_Ye – es_."

"I'd love to… but I'm not done torturing you yet. Not until you've agreed to join me, Danny."

"Anything you want," he gasped, throwing his head back into the memory foam pillow. He couldn't play the game anymore. He couldn't think at all, he just wanted her to move _faster._ "Anything."

"You know what I want, Danny. I want _you."_

She hooked her fingers around the vines constricting him and heaved him upwards into a sitting position, biting down on his lower lip as she gyrated her hips, her folded legs squeezing his mercilessly.

"You have me," he told her.

Their breath mingled like a warm front and a cold front, and Danny imagined a tornado brewing between them, a whirlwind sending shivers coursing through every nerve ending in his body. He moved his mouth to her neck, covering every inch of it he could reach with open-mouthed kisses, pushing into her as much as his constricted situation would allow, and Sam held onto the vines like handles.

"You're mine," she panted, her thighs tightening against his waist every time she came down hard, every time sending shudders up the taut muscles in his back. "Tell me you're mine, Phantom."

"I'm yours," he conceded, teeth grazing the top of her breasts as she arched into him. The brilliant light shining in his eyes, far brighter than they normally were, lit her whole upper body with an unnerving glow that seemed like it could have easily been coming from her instead of him. He fell back into the pillows again, and she fell with him, pressing her face deep into his neck, stifling a moan of her own as he drove up into her again, and again, and her legs shivered weakly.

"And you're mine," he added huskily, thrusting up further than ever, angling into that spot that in the very back, the one always put her at his mercy, the one that melted her into a puddle of jelly.

The effect was immediate; she collapsed against his chest, with a soft _"ohh."_

"Say it," he demanded. He realized he wanted to hear her say it as badly as she'd wanted him to.

Shakily she pushed herself up from his chest, regaining her place above him, regaining her own hip movements as the ones setting the rhythm. "You need to remember who's in charge here – "

Danny growled low in his throat and sat up again, driving back into her with everything he had. The coy smirk had long since been wiped from her face, and she was biting her lip, a high continuous keen coming from her. "You think you're winning but you're not, Sam."

"There is no Sam – "

"That's where you're wrong," he flirted, and he floated up from the mattress deviously, leaving her legs dangling on either side of him, and with no more leverage with which to move her hips she was left at the mercy of his movements. "I think my Sam is still in there somewhere."

Sam furrowed her eyebrows at him, and he grinned – the ideas were striking him one after the other now – and suddenly he twisted in the air and dropped her unceremoniously onto her back. She yelped as she fell and he slid out.

Glaring up at him furiously, she grabbed a firmer hold of the vines draped over her arms and yanked downward, meaning to pull him closer, down to her level. But he whirled in the air like an ice skater and the vines unraveled, pooling limply onto Sam's heaving chest.

Danny laughed and flitted away, back to being trapped only by the wrists. Sam leapt after him, attempting to loop a vine around his waist again, but he laughed and dodged, loving this game, which only fueled her fury. She lunged off the bed toward him. He dodged, but overshot and slammed painfully into the bedside table, and the lamp fell off and crashed onto the carpet with the muffled noise of shattering pottery.

Sam yanked hard on the vines and he stumbled toward her. She grinned triumphantly but at the last moment he raised his arms and hooked his bound hands on the backside of her neck, locking her into a tight embrace as he wheeled around and shoved her madly up against the wall, more forcefully than he'd ever have normally dared. Several picture frames shook, and one dislodged from its nail and fell, bouncing from the closed laundry hamper and onto the floor.

Her nostrils flared and she struggled uselessly against him, attempting to shove him off with the flat of her hands.

"See, it's like this," he said quietly, pressing a kiss onto the corner of her jaw, "I'm convinced Sam's still in there somewhere, and I'm willing to do anything it takes to draw her out again. Because she's mine."

Her jaw went slack, and he could see the confusion fighting with arousal on her face, uncertain how to feel about the abrupt change of events. As thrilling as all of this had been so far, he could think of several heart-stopping ways to take it even further, and he just couldn't think of a single thing that was stopping him, so he went with it.

"Anything…" he repeated, nipping lightly at the skin on her neck.

Sam chewed her lip. Her pupils were dilated, her breaths ragged. It must be clear to her that she wasn't going to be able to move as long as Danny was at this vantage point. "Not if I have anything to say about it," she said weakly, no longer quite as confident.

"Oh, you don't," he assured her, before silencing her protests with his tongue in her mouth, pressing her so hard against the wall in was a wonder they didn't melt into it. When he nudged her ankle to spread her legs apart she moaned into his mouth, and he couldn't help but grin into her lips smugly. _Oh how the tables have turned._ He slipped his hands down her back until they were resting under her ass and he lifted her up without warning, pushing back inside her, driving Sam firmly into the wall.

A sharp cry escaped her, and her dark hair fanned out messily against the wall as her head fell back in ecstasy.

She'd tortured him, so now it was his turn to torture her. It wasn't enough for Danny. He wanted more. He wanted her to _beg_ like she'd made him beg. He wanted to show her how much she wanted it.

"Are you in there, Sammy?" he whispered in her ear, as seductively as he could. She hated being called that, but if it bothered her now she now betrayed no inkling. Instead of responding she pressed her lips together, squeezing her eyes closed, her face screwed up like she was in some kind of immense pain. But Danny knew better. He knew that face, and what it meant. He slowed his thrusts to a crawl, which drew a low guttural noise from her.

It was something in her tone. Something that sounded utterly desperate it wormed it's way into his resolve.. and just like that, he broke. He no longer had it in him to play nicely.

Jaw muscles worked as he ground his teeth together with the effort of wrenching his hands apart at the same time he sent a hot surge of energy coursing down his arms. It worked splendidly: with a small snap, Sam's vines fell to the floor and Danny's hands were free. Cutting up Skulker's mesh net like that must have severely weakened it.

Sam scarcely had time to look shocked as Danny flew them back to the bed, dropping her on her back.

He threaded both hands into her hair and forced himself back into her without delay, cutting her off just as she began to object. A level of possessiveness he'd never felt before washed over him, and he pushed in again, again, driving into the spot he knew made her totally and completely his.

"I have tricks.. up my sleeve.. too," he panted, forcing her head back by the hair to bare her neck to him, kissing it far more gently than he was thrusting.

All she could say in response was "oh, oh, _oh_." Putty in his hands. It was too easy.

He floated upwards once more, pulling her along into the air with him, with her not seeming to care at all what he was doing. But she shivered violently against him as he split his consciousness directly down the middle, and an exact copy of him drifted through her body and down onto the mess of covers. Curiosity plastered across her face, but Danny only smiled. Dimly, in the back of his mind, he was aware of what the duplicate was seeing. It was like an extra radio signal in his brain butting in, fuzzy but still kind of understandable. He was looking down at Sam, but somehow he was looking up at her too.

He'd _always_ wanted to try this, and now seemed a perfect time as any. As long as they were trying new things…

The duplicate's legs hung off the end of the bed, and Sam craned her head around, trying and failing to see what he was doing. "Danny, what.." she gasped and cut herself off as he lowered her down on the duplicates lap.

He groaned. The distant and detached sensation of his hands on her fleshy backside and his dick sliding up inside her intruded on his waking thoughts like some kind of vivid daydream. She whimpered, moving her hips automatically in time with his duplicate's and the real Danny kissed her yet part was nothing they hadn't done before (they'd kind of tried out every position imaginable at least once) and he knew she loved this one. Sam's toes curled and her bent legs tightened, wrapping around his duplicate's legs as tightly as possible.

Danny loomed over her, floating lazily, drinking in her the obvious bliss on her face. "Tell me you're mine," he insisted, and he ran one freezing finger along her dripping opening, pushing one inside her slowly.

She gasped. "I'm .. no, I'm.."

He shut her up with a kiss; clearly it wasn't enough yet, if she was still able to hang onto the game like this. He wanted her begging. With a quick warning look he pushed just the very tip of his dick inside her, testing the waters. This was the part he wasn't sure about. Never had they done or mentioned anything like this… so he wanted to give her the opportunity to tell him no. He raised his eyebrow, waiting to see if she'd say it. '_Beware?' _he asked with his eyes. He knew Sam well enough to know she would stop him if she wanted to.

But she only clutched meekly at his chest, unable to get a firm grip on him, whimpering even softer as duplicate Danny drove up into her ass once more, so playfully slow. Taking that as a green light, inch by inch, the real Danny pushed the rest of the way inside too. His feet dipped intangibly into the floor as he pushed in and upward for the optimal angle.

Sam's whole body shuddered against him as he drew out and slammed in again, and he knew then that he'd won the game.

"Say it," he gasped, one hand twisting in her hair, another reaching down to tug one nipple between the pads of his fingers. "Say you're mine."

"I'm – I'm gonna – " Her back arched, her perky breasts pressing flat against his own chest.

But both Dannys slowed suddenly. He didn't want her coming before she admitted he won.

"Say it," he demanded. He moved his hips in a circle, massaging that g-spot that his head fit against so perfectly.

"Oh – ohh _oh_. _Okay_. I'm yours," she cried. "I'm yours, I'm yours."

Bingo.

He slammed upwards hard and she cried out again. "_Danny_."

"There's my Sammy," he muttered, moving both hands back into her hair as he picked up the pace again, rewarding her for finally giving in. "I knew you were in there."

"Da – an – _ny_."

He loved it when she was in such heaven she couldn't even speak. "Come for me," he said suddenly, shocking himself and her with his boldness.

"I – I ahh – "

"Come for me, honey," he whispered, locking eyes with her just as she shuddered, her legs jerked, she cried out again, and he didn't slow down. He felt her inner muscles spasm and tighten around him as he kept going, her hips jolting upwards as tremors rippled through her body. Her jaw hung open soundlessly and her eyelids fluttered shut.

As soon as he felt her legs go slack and her arms fall weakly away from his chest, he turned abruptly intangible and flew through her, merging with the duplicate who lay so quietly underneath her shivering body.

Fully merged, he sat up behind her, running his thumbs lightly across her erect nipples and pushed back into her slowly. She twitched and gasped, still a gooey, winded mess from the rocking orgasm he'd just given her.

Normally he'd let her have all the time she wanted to recover.. but not today. Instead he grabbed onto her breasts tight and bit down on the smooth muscle lining her shoulder, and rocked into her hard and fast, feeling his own peak coming, pooling quickly inside him like mounting tension. She mumbled wordlessly, an endless string of something between his name and curses. Whatever she was saying, it sounded like music to him.

When he felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he transformed back to his regular human self, knowing it was probably a bad idea to fill Sam with toxic ectoplasm. The white light cast long shadows all about the room. The sudden rush of extra energy pushed him over the crest and he sighed noisily as he came, riding every last inch of it out until he collapsed back on the bed, with Sam on top of him, her mess of hair mingling with his.

"Wow," was all he could say after several minutes of silence and heavy panting. He glanced around the room, guiltily surveying the crooked pictures, the broken lamp. The turned over chair. The shattered bedframe. Crud. They really made a mess this time.

"Yeah… wow," Sam agreed. "Like, holy shit." Her eyes followed his gaze, scanning the mess as if seeing it for the first time. "Crap. We broke the bed."

"You mean _you _broke the bed. You're the one who jumped, if I'm recalling correctly."

Sam waved her hand dismissively. "Details."

He reached one arm around her soft stomach where the green dress was still bunched up, pressing a kiss into the side of her neck. "We're _definitely _gonna have to do this again."

"Uh, yes," she giggled, rolling over and resting her arms on his chest, blinking up at him demurely. "God yes."

"I love you so fucking much," he told her, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said snidely.

"Shut up," he beamed. "I'm not the one who was begging for mercy a minute ago."

"Yeah, yeah. Gloat while you can, Danny, because next time I'm making stronger vines."

That.. sounded just fine to him.

"Ugh," she said, pushing her hair further out of her face. "We're gonna have to clean up this mess."

"Later," he whined, and he tugged meekly on her shoulders, urging her to crawl upward, to nestle further into his arms.

She obliged willingly. "Oh, I almost forgot," she muttered, craning her head up towards him.

"What – "

"Ninety-nine," she said, lightly pecking the corner of his mouth as he tried to ask what she meant.

He burst out laughing, having completely forgotten about that part of her little game. She smirked at him superiorly, as if she'd been the one to win the game after all, as if _she'd_ been the one to get the better of _him_. Well.. he supposed they both had won, really.

He tapped the center of his lip expectantly with his pointer finger.

She got the hint. "One hundred," she laughed, and pecked him right on the lips.


End file.
